Fire and Violet
by S.J. Kohl
Summary: The Turks find an injured, helpless Cloud. Set between game and AC. WARNINGS: Non-con, violence, bloodplay, multiple partners, graphic sex, pure smut with no redeeming artistic qualities whatsoever. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. Turks/Cloud, Tseng/Cloud


**Fire and Violet  
**By S.J. Kohl  
Turks/Cloud, Tseng/Cloud  
NC-17

Summary: Umm...the Turks stumble across an injured Cloud?  
**Warnings:** **non-con, violence, bloodplay, multiple partners, graphic sex, pure smut with no redeeming artistic qualities whatsoever. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**  
A/N: Written for the FFVII Anonymous Kink Meme on LiveJournal, the request for this one being: "Turks gangbang an unwilling Cloud." ...not so anonymous anymore, huh?

* * *

Tseng wasn't quite sure when it had all gone wrong. He'd like to say it was Reno's fault, but he couldn't. Well, not in good conscience, anyway. Which was not to say Reno wasn't enjoying himself to the hilt—er, figuratively speaking—because he was. It was just…Reno wasn't the one who had gotten them into this mess. It hadn't been at Rufus's insistence either. Actually…it was…had it been…

Elena.

Yes, looking back on it, Tseng was quite certain Elena was the one who had started this. He wasn't sure what to think about that. All this time, he'd thought Elena had been interested in him, but perhaps it didn't matter. Perhaps this wasn't about interest at all, but humiliation. A bit of revenge for past wrongs. The scar on Reno's chest and back, marking his near-death and lengthy hospital stay; the destruction of mako reactors and Shin-Ra property; sabotage and the deaths of Turks. The Turks had a right to be angry. They didn't like it when anyone got in their way. But Tseng seemed to be the only one who remembered that they weren't the only ones who had been wronged. They had harmed Cloud as well. Their attempted kidnapping of the Ancient girl, for instance. Tseng remembered her. He'd thought he loved her once, but it hadn't been her he'd loved at all. Still, she'd been dear to Zack, and to Cloud, and they'd had no cause to bring her harm. There were the labs, of course, and Zack's death, though even Reno had done his part to try and prevent that. On Tseng's orders, though, and not for any other reason.

They'd done enough. Blow for blow, scar for scar, death for death. There was no reason for this. It was unprofessional, and certainly far beneath the dignity of a Turk. But all the Turks were hurting now. Their world had ended, and Cloud had begun rebuilding _his. _Rufus had escaped one death only to exchange it for another, slower one, and they were all dying one step behind him. They were fugitives, hated by the citizens and forced to sneak around until they were strong again. They were shabby, shattered, and dispirited, hulking in the woods until the construction of Healin Lodge was complete and the benevolent invalid and his attendants could be slipped into place.

They sunk lower than they'd ever dreamed possible, and at the bottom—the breath of life—they'd found Cloud. Weak, disoriented, injured from a motorcycle crash caused by a Geostigmatic seizure. There he'd been, lying unmoving at the bottom of a dry gully well away from the road, on his way…they didn't know where. To search for Sephiroth, presumably.

Tseng closed his eyes at the sound of a low, pained moan.

He'd meant to help Cloud. He'd stepped forward to do so, the others—save for Rufus—following behind him, but something had gone wrong. As he'd bent down to check Cloud's pulse, there'd been a sharp inhalation from behind him followed by a long pause. A growl. And then a loud thud as a heavy boot collided with one of Cloud's kidneys.

Drawing in a deep breath and calling the sound of that growl back into his mind, Tseng was sure it was Elena. He knew that voice, knew the voices of all the Turks, past and present. She'd needed a target for her anger, and Cloud—insufferable, somehow indomitable Cloud—had been laid before her like a feast.

Cloud had stirred, but he was weak in a way they'd never found him before, and before Tseng could lift a hand to do _anything, _Reno had cast a spell to drain away what little energy he had remaining. Reno was more skilled with materia than anyone would have guessed.

A beating wouldn't have been so bad, and, considering Cloud's physical unresponsiveness, Elena could only slake her thirst in violence, but the others… Reno, Rufus, even Rude, they were all drawn in, drawn in by hunger and degradation and frustration and a need for the power they'd held for so long and would some day hold again. Tseng could only watch. Rufus was in charge, and Rufus had sanctioned this—with no words, only actions. He moved stiffly, and his fingers were trembling slightly, but Elena and Reno had Cloud stripped down so that all Rufus need do was touch and trace wherever his hands might wander.

Cloud was awake, laid out on his stomach with his hands stretched above his head and bound together at the wrists around the trunk of a slender birch tree. Nothing he couldn't have easily broken free of at any other time; nothing he wouldn't soon break free of regardless. The wounds and the materia wouldn't hold him forever. It would be stupid to kill him now, even if they could. Tseng wondered if the others were even thinking of eventualities or if they were all entirely consumed in the moment. Then Rufus's eyes glinted red in the semi-darkness, and Tseng knew that even _he _was thinking of nothing but here and now.

But Cloud…Cloud was awake, blue eyes sharp with fury and humiliation. There was some of the old doubt there, too, the old confusion, but it was all overlaid with a violet power that thrummed beneath the film of the energy drain. Tseng leaned forward slightly, unable to stop himself. That…Cloud…

There was a gasp.

Cloud didn't say anything. He rarely spoke…why should he make an exception for a situation like this? Still…he did gasp. And that moan…it had come from his lips. Reno—damnable, flexible Reno—was on the ground with his knees spread wide, straddling Cloud's arms and forcing his cock into Cloud's mouth. Tseng had to admire him for his guts. That was one organ _he _wouldn't want anywhere near Cloud's mouth when Cloud finally regained the strength to clamp his teeth down around it. Reno didn't seem worried. He just tipped his head back and thrust his hips forward, shirt unbuttoned and pants cast aside somewhere in the scattered leaves around them. His slim hands were clenched in Cloud's hair, forcing the bound man's head forward and back when he was too lazy to thrust.

Cloud was too choked to moan now, but that anger was still burning in his eyes. He shivered with revulsion as Rufus stretched out alongside him, fully clothed but for his unbuttoned and unzipped slacks. Rufus was always fully clothed these days. He didn't like anyone to see the scars the explosion had left behind, or the rapid pace at which the Geostigma was devouring the small beauty he believed remained to him. He was absorbed by Cloud's skin, touching and tracing, digging his nails in along the many scars that laced and crossed themselves along the muscles of Cloud's back. Biding his time, amusing himself until Rude finished his fucking.

By the power of Rude's thrusts, anyone would assume it wouldn't be long. But Rude was always powerful, always thorough, and he always took his time. He was stretched in a diagonal, one leg forcing Cloud's thighs apart so he could get inside, the other tangle up with Rufus's legs along the left side of Cloud's body. Rude's upper body though…his arms were tight and corded, supporting his weight up and off to Cloud's right side so as not to get in the way of Rufus's sharp explorations.

Reno hardly needed to guide Cloud's head with his hands. Rude's thrusts were doing all the work for him, forcing Cloud's entire body forward with every forceful move. Only Reno's parted thighs kept Cloud from slipping away entirely. There were small sounds, more like little clenches of air than anything, rising up from Cloud's throat in time with Rude's thrusts, even around the hard lump of Reno's cock pressing down against his tongue.

Cloud's eyes never closed, and Tseng couldn't move. He was standing in front of them and off to the side, just a bit, and Cloud's eyes were glowing as night fell around them. Not the green glow of mako, but something darker, fiercer. Something violet. Elena had long since been pushed to the side, and Tseng had the insane urge to level a kick at _her _kidneys as she knelt beside him, breathing hard and clearly aroused. Tseng figured Reno would have no trouble pulling her down into the leaves on top of him once he'd had done with Cloud.

There was a flurry of movement, a chorus of sound as Rude pumped harder, faster, and Tseng knew that had to hurt. Reno was moving now too, holding Cloud's head motionless while he thrust, his face flushed, his laughing moans timed to offset Rude's near-silent grunts. Faster, harder, and Rufus's nails were digging into Cloud's flesh, bringing blood welling up to the surface, one hand sliding down Cloud's side to force his hips back harder onto Rude's cock, and then Reno shuddered and hit a high note and Rude went absolutely still.

And Cloud's eyes clamped tight shut for the first time.

Reno and Rude pulled away at the same time, thin ropes of white pulling away with them to gleam wetly against Cloud's skin in the light of the now-rising moon and drip down his chin as he lay there, too out of breath to even close his mouth. It was no wonder. He had cracked or broken ribs from the crash, at least three of them, and blood seeped out from a nasty gash to the back of his head. Elena had broken his nose as her anger had writhed and twisted, out of control, and blood oozed down to mix with the come he'd refused—or been unable—to swallow.

Reno and Rude came to stand at either side of him, one of Reno's hands caressing Elena's hair as he smirked down at the back of her head. He, at least, knew she'd have been riding Cloud's cock if it had been willing to get even the slightest bit hard when they'd first begun this game.

Now it was Rufus's turn. Tseng knew. He remembered. Rufus liked his toys to be properly stretched and lubricated before he played with them, and now, finally, Cloud was ready. Rufus stood and stared down at Cloud for a long moment. Then, lazily, he kicked first one leg, then the other, forcing Cloud into a position where he was on his knees…almost. Rufus knelt—later, he would regret the torture he'd put his clothing through, Tseng had no doubt—and pressed a hand down onto the small of Cloud's back, forcing Cloud lower and lower until his belly was practically flat against the ground, though he was still on his knees.

Tseng winced and hoped he never found out just what that position felt like. It probably pulled at muscles he wasn't even sure he had.

Rufus smiled slightly and leaned forward over Cloud's back, gingerly placing one hand to the ground on either side of Cloud's body and pressing slowly, slowly inside. He started up a slow, agonizing fucking that might have hurt more than Rude's power thrusts, if only because it seemed like it would never end. The minutes ticked past and Rufus held his patience and his position, never changing the depth or the speed but allowing himself a slow, still climb toward orgasm.

Cloud opened his eyes and Tseng almost missed the slight, very slight, twitching of his fingers. They didn't have much time remaining. Cloud was panting now, his breaths audible as they hadn't been with Reno's dick ruthlessly shoved down his throat. And his eyes…

Tseng was surprised the woods hadn't caught fire.

And still Rufus didn't let up, or speed up. But his breathing had quickened, and his thrusts were just a little sharper now, just a little more driving than they had been, and his hands were digging deep into the dirt, his weight pressing Cloud down, down, down against the ground and forcing his thighs flat against the earth. Tseng grimaced at the blood and sweat that must surely be soaking into the white material of Rufus's jacket.

It was over, as slowly and agonizingly as it had begun. Rufus sucked in a long breath and pushed forward—once, hard—and let out all the air in his lungs, pulling back and pushing in again, slowly, and again, emptying himself. Coming hard, apparently. Rufus's eyes rarely closed except in sleep, and sometimes not even then. This must be the most peace he'd felt in weeks, a kind of return to the way things were meant to be.

He lay there for a long time, forcing Cloud down flat against the ground, legs spread wider than they were intended. Then he pulled back and away, rose to his feet and put his suit back in order.

Tseng let out a long breath. Finished. They were finished.

Only…

Rufus's eyes still glinted in the darkness. He smiled at Tseng. Smiled, and nodded toward Cloud.

Tseng went rigid. His throat tightened and a lump sank down deep into his gut. He should have guessed it wouldn't be so easy. But he smiled and nodded back at Rufus. A job was a job. Slowly, Tseng removed his jacket and handed it to Rude. He stepped out of his boots as Elena untied them and loosened the knot in his tie until he could pull it off over his head before releasing the buttons of his shirt one by one and sliding the whole thing off his shoulders. He folded it neatly and handed it and the tie to Rude. The slacks were unbuttoned and unzipped, and he slipped his socks off with them as they whispered down over his feet. The socks he slipped into a pocket as he folded the pants in half and lay them over the bundle already draped across Rude's arm.

It didn't even feel strange to be standing in a clearing completely nude, moonlight bathing his skin as he stood before his friends, his fellows. The Turks were a team. He'd bared himself to them the moment he'd accepted the job, too many years before. So Tseng walked and knelt, and he felt Cloud tremble as he traced his hands up nail-ravaged sides, though from anger or revulsion he couldn't tell.

A job was a job…but as long as the job got done…

Tseng leaned up and far forward, sliding his hands up Cloud's arms to release the bindings on his wrists. Then he moved back, guiding, twisting, turning, until Cloud lay on his back with his thighs comfortably spread, eyes bright and accusing as they burned up against the stars. Tseng smiled and traced long fingers over the blue-black markings on Cloud's chest, skin mottled with bruising and rising blood beneath the surface. Tseng didn't say a word, but he hoped Cloud might understand.

His eyes…purple in his anger…

Tseng couldn't help the thrill that coursed through him as he touched Cloud and watched those eyes really catch fire. It was almost like seeing Zack again, for a moment, an instant, almost like Zack's love for the flower girl was a dream and his death a nightmare.

Tseng lifted Cloud's thighs until his slid easily underneath the younger man, guiding himself into position as he leaned forward, his hands twined with Cloud's now, those violet eyes moving closer and closer in the darkness. He breathed in Cloud's scent and almost couldn't help himself as he whispered, his voice nearly silent, "Zack…"

The violet eyes opened wide, and a hint of blue swirled in their centers. And Cloud understood. His fingers twitched again, taking a slight, easy grip on Tseng's hands, a focus in the dark. And Tseng thrust. It was easy. Warm, slick with those who'd gone before, but still tight, tight and gripping. He shivered and focused on those blue-violet eyes, leaning forward to lick come and blood from Cloud's lips and pressing his body flat down against Cloud's to hide the flesh he could feel tightening between them and to offer some friction as well.

"Zack…" Cloud whispered, and Tseng nodded and thrust, thrust, thrust.

He was breathing hard and he couldn't focus on Cloud's eyes anymore, just his lips and the taste of thick blood and Reno's come. Tseng breathed and pushed in, in, in, feeling Cloud's hard cock as it caught against the muscles of his stomach. Everything was slick. Slick with sweat, with blood, with come. It made the movement, the slide of their bodies and the build between them, all the easier, despite the pain Cloud must be feeling. It didn't matter. All that mattered was…

"_Zack…"_

Tseng gasped and thrust hard and he heard Cloud let loose a low, strangled groan as something hot bloomed against his stomach. Tseng closed his eyes and thrust again, and again, and then he was coming, everything in him tensed as he thrust and thrust and spilled over and in and around and forgot everything but violet and blue and Reno's come and Rufus's quiet presence behind him.

"Daaaaamn," Reno breathed into the night air. "Didn't expect Old Man Prudish to be so hot."

Rude grunted and Elena laughed and suddenly the world was back to normal. Tseng pulled back and rose to his feet, nodding down at Cloud as he took his clothes from Rude and put them back on.

Cloud understood.

Tseng turned away and followed after the others as they moved off through the woods. He would call Tifa and let her know where Cloud was and that he needed help. Cloud wouldn't follow, wouldn't take revenge.

It was over. They would survive as they always survived, and the benevolent invalid would settle into Healin Lodge with his attendants, and then they would address the problem of the Geostigma. There had to be a way.

There always was.


End file.
